Someone Who Loves Me - SoMa Chapter 1
by Lefty0321
Summary: When Soul recovers from a life threatening accident, it forces him to understand exactly what kind of relationship he has with Maka. Although he knows she has feelings for him, does he know what they are?
1. Someone Who Loves Me - SoMa Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys! This isn't my first fanfiction, but it's the first time using this site. Tell me what you think! New chapter updated as soon as I find them on my computer . . . **

"Soul… Soul..." I heard Maka's voice as if from the end of a tunnel. It was dark, and quiet, except for Maka repeating my name over and over again. I wanted to answer her, to let her know I was here, but I didn't know how to speak up. I didn't where I was and it was confusing me. I couldn't find my mouth. Suddenly I felt something. Something warm, like a hand. Maka's hand? I think so. It's so warm...

"Soul..." she said again. But this time I knew what to do. I opened my eyes.

"Maka..?" All I saw was the tear stained face of someone beautiful...

"Soul! Oh thank god, you're alive! I'm so relieved!" She all but jumped towards me, putting her arms around my waist. I cautiously waited a moment before returning the gesture, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.  
Maka was silently crying into my chest, the sound muffled by the fabric of my shirt.

"Maka," I said, trying to get her attention. "Maka, what happened? I don't really remember anything too well…" This didn't make any sense. I couldn't fit anything together. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeves, and started telling me what happened.

"It was our last job of the week. We were on the roof of an abandoned building outside of town, and no one was there except me, you, the soul we were trying to catch, and someone who was with him, I guess his partner. We were doing really well, until he… He knocked you out of my hand… And you fell off the roof… You hit your head... And you would have been fine except the other guy, he...Ran down there…And they carried you off…I-I looked for you for hours…And when I finally found you, they had…they had l-left you…for dead, and-!"

"Maka, Maka, calm down!" By now she was having trouble forming coherent words, and I could barely understand her. "Maka, I'm fine now, OK? I'm alright-"

"No Soul, you're not alright! You're not! You're hurt, bad! That's why I'm so worried! Doctor Stein said he didn't know if you were going to make it... Soul... I was really worried about losing you... I was so scared..." I tried to calm her down, but she was hysterical, and the only comfort could offer was to let her hold me like she was doing before, and tightly hug her back in response."I'm sorry Maka. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm really sorry." I placed my hand on the top of her head and smoothed her hair while I whispered comforting words into her ear. It was well past dark when she finally cried herself to out. Dr. Stein finally came in the room. I still wasn't asleep yet.

"Soul, you need to get rest. You need your sleep." he said in a caring voice.

"I know. I was just worried about Maka. She was really freaking out." He paused before replying

"…You should really worry more about yourself sometimes. I'm not gonna lie when I say you literally almost died."

"I figured as much…Gah!" I said, frustrated with myself. "How could I have beaten by something as simple as getting beaten up? What's wrong with me? I can't believe I really almost kicked the bucket over this! Not cool at all…" Stein silently listened to my rant.

"Soul," He said after a considerable pause. "You don't need to get so worked up over this. Just because you were 'defeated' as you call it by something simple doesn't mean you aren't a good fighter. Not everyone can be taken down in the 'coolest' was possible. Just be lucky you can get up again."

"Yeah, I guess…" I said still, angry. Another pause and Stein spoke up again.

"Don't be so downhearted," He said cheerfully, and he eyed Maka. "If I had someone that loved me as much Maka seems to love you, I know I'd be overjoyed that I was back with her, and not worry at all about how cool I looked." And without another word, he strolled out the door. I sighed. Stein was right. "I probably should appreciate what I do have." I thought to myself, looking down a Maka's sleeping from on my chest. "I guess she really does love me." And I slowly reached over to brush the hair from out of her eyes, and kissed her on the forehead softly. I wouldn't know until later that she had been awake the whole time.


	2. It's Not Your Fault - SoMa Chapter 2

It'd been a couple days since I was released from the Dispensary at Shibusen. Maka and I had been excused from any assignments for the next few days – or however long it took me to recover. I was super bored since we didn't have anything to do, and I'm sure Maka was too. She was only staying home to take care of me. Bless her, I probably wouldn't have survived without her care. Seeing as my right arm was currently out of order, as were a lot of other things, I had to rely on her for almost everything. Of course with the exception of feeding me (which I sadly refused to let her do) and helping me use the restroom (which neither of us even dared to bring up). But she cooked and cleaned for two, and she helped me with the little things, like when I went in my bedroom and found the bed already made and my clothes put away. Or how she would sometimes, to both of our embarrassment, even help me get dressed in the morning or after a shower(as long as I at least had my boxers on). Throughout the whole time though, I noticed something off with her. It was a lot like the whole time with Crona, and how my scar would bother her. I decided to ask her about it one day, because I just couldn't deal with her worrying about something.

"Maka?" I said, as I walked into the living room on my crutches to find her sprawled out on the couch with a book in her hand.

"Yeah, Soul?" She replied, dog-earing the page and looking up at me. I walked over to her and when she saw I was going to sit down, she moved her legs out of the way. A little flustered, I decided to say,

"No, you're fine…" And I carefully took her legs by the boots and placed them in my lap. Looking down, I tried to ignore the tinge of pink that was definitely coloring my cheeks by now, and hoped against all known logic that she didn't notice. Seeing as I forgot to say anything for a while, she brought up why I came in here in the first place.

"Um…Was there something you wanted to talk about?" She said, looking over at me.

"Um…" Of course, now that I was actually out here, I really didn't want to bring up something that might upset her. _'How do I do this...?'_ I thought to myself.

"I was just wondering… You seemed upset about… Something… For the past few days, and I was just wondering what was upsetting you," I tried to play this of casually. If she actually was worrying about me, I didn't want to make it worse by having her worry about me worrying about her, if that made any sense.

"No… No, Soul, why would I be upset?" She said after a pause, and I could tell she was feigning the lack of confidence she wanted to display. But now onto the tough part.

"Well… I was just wondering… If this is anything like… That time with Crona… Dr. Stein said told me that my scar – it made you… Worried." No response, but I continued before she could try to protest. "And I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry… Or feel guilty or anything like that… Because, seriously, I don't-" Great. Now I was rambling. I took a deep breath and started again.

"Listen. I just… Hate to see you upset about stuff, that's all…" I awaited the fight that was possibly about to ensue, but nothing came. I looked over at her, only to see a tear sliding slowly down her cheek. Damn it, I knew it! I knew I would upset her!

"Maka…" I said patiently, reaching out my hand to comfort her."Why are you crying..?" Swinging her legs off the couch, she sat up took my outstretched hand in both of hers, holding it close to her face. I blushed again; I could feel the heat rising into my cheeks, but I ignored it. Of course, it didn't help when she leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder. Then she cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, Soul. I don't… I just feel like this is my fault," She said through tears, placing her hand on my shirt where we both knew the long scar ran down my front. "As well as everything else." And she took my injured hand in hers.

I shook her hand off mine and placed my casted arm on her shoulder, and the other on her face so that my thumb rested on her cheek . "Maka, please. Please do _not_ think you did something wrong."

"But-"She tried to interrupt.

"But nothing. I really hate to see you this upset, especially over me." I knew my words weren't doing any real justice. Her lower lip trembled and she dropped her eyes. And as I sat and stared at her tear streaked face, her beautiful eyes shining from crying, how soft her skin felt under my hand… I felt a sudden wave of affection wash over me. I started, wondering where this feeling came from. Sure, I'd had thoughts about Maka before, but somehow they never seemed… Genuine. They were always lustful thought that I felt guilty for thinking, and regretted. But now… I felt different. The feeling was heavy, an ache in my chest to see her this cast down. But it was warm, too. It felt like my insides were filled with light, which thawed any hard feelings to her in seconds, and I was surprised that my head could be filed with this much joy that she was still friends with me, would still want to be near me after all the things I've done to her. I wanted to badly to be close to her, to hold her and never let go, and to let her know that I was never mad at her. I needed to quench this desire to be close to her. I took my hand off her shoulder and wrapped it around her back, pulling her as close as was comfortable. She responded by placing her hands on the back of my neck and running her fingers through my hair. I shuddered from the Goosebumps that appeared from her touch, and stifled back the moan trying escape my throat from her proximity. Then I did something to impulsively stupid I wouldn't be surprised if she never talked to me again. Without even thinking, I kissed her.


	3. You're So Beautiful - SoMa Chapter 3

For half an hour I've been up now, because no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get my eyes to stay closed. Every time they did I'd start thinking about what an idiot I was. I really pulled a fast one, kissing her like that. Of course, she didn't know the, uh… Motives behind it. I mean, I know what I was thinking before, but I didn't mean to talk myself into doing something so unpredictable. I sighed and rolled over onto my side. 'Maka is probably pissed at me…' All I did afterwards was sit and stare at her, (stupid me, right?) but all _she_ did afterwards was turn cherry red, stand up with a weird look on her face, and say really fast,

"Um-I'm-gonna-go-to-go-to-bed," Before walking off to her room. I watched her fleeing back sadly, wishing I wasn't such a screw up with these kinds of things.

"Good night, Soul," was all she said as she rounded the corner without turning around. I wanted to say something to her about it, maybe… Apologize? Or something like that, but what would I say. 'Uh yeah, Maka? Sorry about totally attacking you a little while ago, but you're not mad right?' …Yeah. That'd probably make it worse, seeing as she'd think I was poking fun at her. 'Maybe I should-"

"Soul?" Wait, is that Maka? What is she doing in my bedroom? Especially at this time of night. She was in her pajamas, but had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders protectively. "Soul, are you still awake..?" She said, and I sat up.

"Are you OK?" I asked warily; she's never done anything like this before.

"I just… I had a nightmare…" I saw her eyes darting around at everything, never landing on me for more than a few seconds. Her cheeks were red and her eyes puffy; I could tell what ever this was she had been crying about it for a while before she came in here. I held out my arms, inviting her over, and she climbed into bed beside me. As she glanced over at me, I knew she wanted to be close, (I know I did… 'Damn it, stop thinking like that!') but was obviously tense. I wouldn't blame her either. Ignoring her cautious attitude, I pulled her into my cross-legged lap, but to take off some pressure off of a possible feeling of… Obligation, I guess you could say, I faced her away from me so that she could lie back against my chest. I took the blanket out of her hands and threw it around both of us so we were cocooned in warmth.

"What was it about?" I asked. I really didn't know what else to say right now.

"…I don't want to… Talk… About it. I just couldn't stand to be alone right now." She said, shivering a bit at the thought.

"You don't have to say anything, sorry I asked. Don't hesitate to come in here if you need to, ya know…" Agh, I sound like such a pansy. She didn't say anything for a while and I didn't want to break the silence, so I began to slowly rock side to side, trying to calm her down and get her back to sleep. After I started to nod off, I decided to lay her down, but then she mumbled,

"Don't fall asleep yet, if you can help it… Please..? " I smiled to myself, and situated the pillow on my bed so that it was leaning against the headrest. Then I slowly fell back so that she was laying out and wasn't so cramped. Again, I thought she had drifted off, when I heard her say,

"Why did you kiss me earlier?" Her voice was unwavering and I knew she'd been thinking about this for some time. 'Damn it, what do I tell her? If I tell her all the things going through my head, she'd definitely think I was making fun of her. But, if I lie, she might think I don't care about her.' I went neutral.

"You looked upset, and I was trying to cheer you up." There. Caring, but hopefully not too detached.

"And that was what you tried?" Ouch. I tried not to let any offensive tone color my voice.

"Oh, well if-" I started, but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, that was mean. What I meant to say was, 'Is that the idea you came up with, or did you do it because you wanted to?' " I was glad she couldn't see my face as I blushed. OK, now it's time to be honest.

"Um, well…It was kind of… It was both." As soon as I finished speaking, she turned around, her eyes furious.

"Do you mean that?" She said to me angrily. "Do you really mean, that, Soul? Or are you just saying that because it's what you think would be cute to say? You're not messing with me, are you?" I could see real angst in her eyes, and hear it in her voice, although she tried to hide it.

"No, of course not, Maka, I would ever mess with you like that-"

"Then why did you stop?" Boy, did that throw me.

"W-what? What do you mea-?"

"Why would you kiss me, then stop and just look at me like an idiot? If you really felt that way, you should have said something, not just left the other person completely in the dark! I didn't know if you were serious or if you were picking on me or what you were doing!" Then she gave an angry huff and crossed her arms.

"Wait, what are you saying? Are you saying..?" OK, now I was thoroughly confused.

"I'm saying that… If you like me, Soul… Please tell me, because... Well, I hate wondering." And now we were in a territory I definitely wanted to be through with. I could feel my face and neck heat up, and my palms grow sweaty. I gulped.

"Um… Maka… I…"

'Say it, say it, say it!' I was screaming at myself.

"Maka, I really like you." I said, flushed with embarrassment.

"Really?" She said, her eyes lighting up.

"Really, Maka. I really like you." I tried not to let my voice crack too much as I spoke my feelings. "I'm not joking and I'm not messing around or anything. I promise." She smiled at me.

"Soul," She said, and she kissed me on my blushing cheek. "Thank you." But I was already out of control. taking her face in my hand once more, I brought her lips to mine and kissed her. I slid down so that I was flat on my back, and she was on me. Then I did something that topped all the other crazy impulsive things I've ever done. I pulled off her top. She started at the initial contact of my hand on her bare back, but must have brushed it off. Daring myself to go farther I tried to slowly take off her shorts. We continued to keep our lips locked passionately after I threw her bottoms onto the floor, but a minute later I took her by the waist and held her out in front of me.

"Maka," I said, looking her up and down. "You're beautiful."


	4. Are you sure - SoMa Chapter 4

Maka," He said, looking at my partially undressed body. "You're beautiful."

Beautiful? Since when did he ever say anything like that to me? I thought I was Miss Tiny-tits. I glared at him again. 'Did he mean that..?' His eyes were soft and innocent, not furrowed, like they always were when he was joking. I saw that he was telling the truth, and blushed.

"You really think that?" I questioned, but I thought I already knew the answer. He brought his eyes up to mine.

"I do." And he brought me back to kiss him, running his lips from the top of my jaw all the way down to the hollow at the base of my neck. Suddenly, taking his hands off my waist, he reached around me and undid the clasp of my bra. He didn't waste a second in bringing me closer to him as he hastily threw my then-removed clothing onto the floor. My breasts pushed up against his muscled chest and I heard him moan as we touched.

His tongue traced the outline of my lips, asking for entrance, and when I complied he explored the inside of my mouth freely. I shuddered at the feeling it gave me; it wasn't unpleasant. He moaned again when I mimicked the action.

I felt his hand run up my side, brushing softly all the way from my thigh until he rested my hand right underneath where my breast stopped. I placed my palm on his chest, relishing the feel of his smooth muscle, and ran it down his front all the way down to his chiseled abs. Wanting to go further, he bravely paused for a second before placing his fingers on the waistline of my underwear, gesturing what his lips were too busy to say. When I didn't protest, he continued, and I felt the way his body did against mine before he reached for his own boxers. But I stopped, and he looked up at me questioningly.

"Are we really going to do this?" I asked.

"Only if you want to," He said, his eyes growing worried. "Don't do anything you don't want to." I could almost hear the contradiction going on in his head as he battled with what he wanted and the way he was putting me first. I cleared the uncertainty from my voice and answered, repeating what he told me,

"I do."

He was perfect. The whole time he kept me in mind, making sure not to hold me too tight or push too hard. But his caution was unnecessary; we were so close, yet I wanted to be closer. I wanted to stay beside him and never have to let go. I'd never seen this side of Soul before. So open, never ashamed of his movements or action. So content, his sighs happy and care free. So passionate, every kiss and touch unquestionably pure. I felt proud that I could make him this happy, that I really could be someone he loved, and not just lusted after. I knew that I'd always had these felling for him, but I never faced them for fear of rejection. To know that his love mirrored mine was more than I could ask for. I didn't know why it took us this long to admit our feelings for each other, but I was ecstatic the night finally came. Soul was with me, and that was all that mattered…

*******

Maka's face was resting comfortably against my shoulder. Her skin was so warm and soft, it felt amazing to have her near me. I knew she wasn't asleep, because although I couldn't see her eyes, she would sigh happily every few minutes. I closed my eyes again, just lying in all our happiness. Maka lifted her hand up and placed it beside her, and started to trace small circles on the planes of my chest, moving her hand lightly. I rubbed her back slowly, savoring the moment. She looked up at me, smiling slightly, and leaned over to whisper something in my ear.

"I love you," Was what she said. I felt my heart swell with affectionate feelings once again, thinking that I was lucky someone as imperfect as me could have some as perfect as Maka. Before replying, I kissed her once, very sweetly, on the lips.

"I love you more." I'd never said anything more true in my life.


End file.
